


Five Times Someone Hit On Kate Marsh

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Brief noncon in chap 5!!!, Crushes, F/F, Kate being happy like she deserves, Not v graphic and it doesnt go very far but I still wanna tag just in case, Unrequited Love, added one more because why not, all of em are completely onesided btw, except one and its marshfield :o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time she returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idek where this came from but Kate's my babyyy and i just had to write something for her. Even if that 'something' is people wanting dat ass :D
> 
> I fully plan on continuing this so wooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Price.

Kate really, really needed to use the bathroom. It was 2 in the morning though; she'd feel guilty if she woke anyone up. Everyone needed a good nights rest, after all. But.....

She couldn't hold it forever, she supposed. With a sigh, she sat up and got out of her bed, groggily stumbling over to the door to her room.

She'd just taken about two steps when a whistle rang throughout the hall. Eyebrows scrunched in tired confusion, Kate glanced over to where the noise had come from. She noticed a person, who was staring straight back at her. They were standing right in front of the door to Max's room, but they definitely weren't Max.

Whoever this person was, she was pretty certain that they didn't go to Blackwell. The blue hair would've grabbed her attention at some point or another, that's for sure. Her eyebrows were raised and a smirk was set firmly on her lips, but she looked friendly enough. 

The other girl broke the silence that was beginning to get rather awkward with a, "Howdy." 

Kate wasn't quite sure what to say to that. 

"Hi." She smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. 

Taking a few steps forward until she was right in front of Kate, the stranger suddenly grabbed her hand, bended down, and gave it a kiss. Kate really, and completely honestly didn't know what was happening.

"I'm Chloe, Stranger." The strange girl named Chloe grinned, standing straight once more. "Who do I owe the pleasure?"

Her eyes gleamed like she was telling a clever joke, and Kate had the uncomfortable feeling that she was being made fun of or something.

"U-um." She stuttered, pulling her hand back when she realized that Chloe still hadn't let it go. "I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you." It kind of wasn't, but there wasn't any reason to be rude. 

"'Kate'?" Chloe repeated slowly, looking confused for all of two seconds before speaking again. "Oh, yeah! You're Max's friend, right?"

"Yes?" 

"Damn." The sudden curse and Chloe's disappointed expression made her all the more baffled. 

After at least half a minute of neither of them saying anything, Kate nervously said, "Not t-to be rude, but I really need to use the bathroom and get b-back to bed." She was honestly a little proud of herself for speaking up. Even if she did stutter. 

"Shit, yeah, sorry for keeping you up." Chloe rubbed the back of her head. Maybe she wasn't that bad? Kate was often too quick to judge. 

"It's fine." She smiled again, and this time it was genuine. Small, but genuine nonetheless. "Have a good night, Chloe."

Chloe reached out and grabbed her arm. Pulling a pen out of seemingly nowhere, she scribbled someone on Kate's wrist. Kate bit her lip to keep in any giggles that dared come from her mouth. Darn her ticklishness. 

Seemingly satisfied, Chloe let go of her arm. Kate was -how many times had she said this in the span of five minutes?- confused to find a series of numbers on her arm.

A phone number. 

"If Max never actually grows a pair," Chloe smirked, giving Kate's shoulder a brief pat. "Then feel free to text me sometime, _Kate_."

With that, she strode away and out of Blackwell's doors. Kate blinked. And blinked again. And blinked a third time. That was.....unusual. 

She was then reminded that she had to urgently use the bathroom by her poor bladder. Walking quickly to the restroom, the whole strange ordeal slipped her mind as quickly as it'd Chloe had come and gone from Blackwell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 12 and im dead and this sucks and ;v;

Kate walked back to her room after classes, books in hand, ready to relax after stressful exams combined with her usual reluctance to be social. She wouldn't say she had social anxiety; she just got very nervous around others. It could get exhausting. So being able to go back to her room, her safe haven, was a blessing. 

Then she heard what sounded like a sniffle. And not a 'cold' sniffle, like a 'someone's crying their eyes out' sniffle. It was.....coming from Brooke's room? 

Kate bit her lip and stepped towards the door to Brook's room, debating on whether or not she should step in and see what was wrong. Brooke wasn't exactly someone she's talked to, or someone she could consider a friend, but.....Brooke wasn't a bad person. And she _was_ crying. Would it be intruding? Probably. Maybe she shouldn't...

Brooke abrubtly opened the door. Eyes red-rimmed, she stared back at Kate. It looked more like a glare, if she was honest. 

"What do you want, Kate?" She asked, sounding tired and a little hoarse. 

"Um." Kate squeaked, racking her brain for excuses. And found absolutely none. "I...uh."

Brooke's blank expression flooded with irritation. With no further words, she tried to close the door. Tried being the keyword. Because Kate's hand had, for one reason or another, decided to snap up and press firmly back on the door, keeping it in place before it could fully shut. 

Brooke's eyes widened slightly, and before she could get angry again Kate blurted out, "I'm sorry I just heard you crying and I felt bad and wanted to come see what was wrong and I thought maybe that would be intruding but then you opened the door and- and -"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Brooke interrupted before Kate could have a nervous breakdown, her hands up in the air in surrender. "No need to answer with a novel, sheesh."

"Sorry..." She looked down, biting her lip. 

Brooke didn't reply. Kate looked up again, and was surprised to see Brooke staring at her. Her gaze wasn't angry, thank goodness. Maybe her expression was....she wouldn't say 'blank'. Thoughtful?

"Are you going to continue standing at my door, or come in?" Brooke broke the silence. Her hand was clenched a bit too tightly around the door, Kate noticed. She was still upset. 

"Come in?" Kate answered with a question. "If that's alright with you....?"

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't alright." Brooke sighed, stepping aside and opening the door wider. Kate stepped in, avoiding looking at things too closely. It'd be rude, after all. 

Brooke sat down on her small twin-sized bed, beckoning for Kate to do the same. She complied, sitting down rather stiffly. Would it be rude to look too comfortable? She wasn't going to chance it. Brooke took no notice of her slight nervousness as she was sitting cross-legged and twisting her comforter with her left hand absentmindedly. 

"So..." Kate started. Sitting in silence wouldn't do any good. "What made you so upset, Brooke? If it's personal then I unde-"

"It's not." Brooke swiped a hand across her nose. "You don't have to be so cautious, you know. I'm not gonna snap at you."

Kate wasn't so sure about that, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "Then what's wrong?"

Eyes firmly planted on her duvet, Brooke answered softly, "You know Warren, right?"

She nodded, leaning forward slightly in interest. 

"I...I like him." She confessed. "You probably already noticed, huh? It's pretty obvious."

Kate _hadn't_ in fact noticed, but she kept quiet so she would continue. 

"He doesn't feel the same." Brooke's voice was barely louder than a whisper. "In fact, he couldn't give two hoots about me. He's so hung up on _Max_."

The name was said with venom, and it caught Kate off guard. She didn't know anyone disliked Max. She didn't think anyone _could_. 

"I'm not surprised, to be honest." Brooke continued. She looked like she was about to cry again, oh no. "Why would anyone like me? I'm just a loser who gets catty when things don't go my way."

Kate reached out and grabbed Brooke's hand, surprising both Brooke and herself. 

"No, you're not." Kate insisted, quiet but persistent. "You're smart, and not to mention pretty and sweet." Maybe she was exaggerating on the 'sweet' but still. 

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not. Well, I am-" Kate backtracked, biting her lip nervously. "But the things I'm saying are v-very true, okay?"

Brooke didn't speak so Kate took that as a sign to continue. 

"Just because Warren likes Max," She tried to keep her nervous stuttering at a minimum. "Doesn't mean that you're not pretty and intelligent. And you are."

Brooke squeezed her hand gently. Kate must've forgotten to let her hand go, so she loosened her grip and began to pulll away. Except then Brooke grabbed _her_ hand, and showed no signs of letting go. Kate assumed she wanted some physical comfort and didn't ask.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled for the first time since Kate had been talking to her. "I really appreciate it, Kate."

"You're welcome." Kate smiled. Brooke's cheeks seemed to redden a little, for some reason. 

Maybe it was just the lighting. 

"You probably wanna go back to your room now." Brooke started, "And I need to do homework. So.....see you later? If you want?"

"Of course." Kate resisted immaturely adding a 'duh!'. Brooke was looking much better. Her eyes weren't nearly as puffy, and her cheeks were almost back to their normal color. She looked happy. Cheerful, even. 

"Okay." Brooke's smile widened. 

Kate took that as her cue to get up, and so she did. Walking to the door, she looked back and waved.

"I'll see you soon, Brooke. Have a good afternoon."

"Wait." Kate complied, turning back to her questioningly. "Would you maybe.....wanna....fly my drone sometime?"

Kate wasn't sure what she meant by 'drone' but she smiled anyway and said, "I'm ready when you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooke would be more subtle I'd imagine 
> 
> the s i l e n t killer 
> 
> >:DDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i played it. Episode five. 
> 
> I am dead i am literally eating worms right now so here have this

Kate hummed one of her favorite Gospel Hymms under her breath while she looked down at her notebook. She was in the school courtyard, sitting on the rather rough concrete table, trying to get some sun and study at the same time. It was rare that she tried to make an effort to be outside, but she'd been in an okay mood today. So why not milk it for all it was worth?

Alyssa sat beside her. She was reading another one of her 'chic-lit' books, as she called them, and absentmindedly twirling her cross pendant between her fingers. They didn't talk much, or at all, but the quiet was welcome so Kate almost enjoyed her presence. 

Then the jocks had to come over there and ruin it. Kate didn't like labelling people immediately without talking to them, but it seemed like all of the jocks were pretty rude. They were loud, for one, and liked to come play their ball right where people were trying to quietly relax or study.

"Ay!" One called, and the others snickered behind him. "Mind getting off our field, lady and gentleman?"

Kate caught the not-subtle-at-all-insult towards Alyssa, and bit her lip. She glanced over at Alyssa to see her reaction, and she was still looking down at her book. If her hand wasn't clenched around her pendant, Kate would've thought that she didn't hear.

Kate didn't know whether to get up and leave or stand by Alyssa since she showed no sign of moving. Her silence and Alyssa's blantant ignoring them seemed to get under their skin a bit. Or a lot.

"I'm not gonna ask again, Bible Bitches." She'd be offended, but the insult sounded kind of idiotic. The ring-leader put his hands on the table and leaned down, right in Alyssa's personal space. "What, did you go deaf from all that fat around your ears?"

That insult didn't even make _sense_. Kate decided to speak up. It wasn't right to stand by while someone was being bullied. She knew that first-hand. Alyssa's face was starting to redden, and she was blinking rapidly. She was going to cry any minute, oh no.

"We were here f-first." She said softly, eyes firmly on the table. "And you can go play over there, you know."

"'Play?'" The jock snorted, his attention diverted away from Alyssa. "Football is a serious sport. Even a girl should know that."

Sexist, too? Really? 

"You're just throwing the ball back and forth." Alyssa actually interjected, voice blunt. "That isn't football."

Her face was still red. Although she looked annoyed now, instead of embarrassed. Kate scooted a little closer to her, not wanting to be in the jock's line of sight if he decided to get violent.

"The piggy finally speaks." He taunted. His friends edged closer, which wasn't a good thing probably. "How 'bout you oink for us?"

Alyssa got up, hand clenched around her book. Kate followed, completely forgetting about her notebook, wanting to make sure she was alright and also not wanting to be left alone with them. 

Alyssa was a good few steps ahead of her. Kate chanced a glance back at the jocks, and was surprised to see one of them pulling their hand back, ball in hand. Without warning, he threw the ball. Straight at Alyssa.

Kate flung herself in front of the ball without thought, and almost regretted it when it nailed her straight in the forehead. The force behind the throw stunned her; Kate went falling to the ground. She groaned, hand to her forehead, while the jocks laughed and cheered. 

Alyssa didn't stop walking. Or even look back. Kate sat on the ground, more hurt by the fact that she didn't show some gratitude or help her than she was by getting a ball to the face. 

Eventually she got up, walking quickly back to the dorms; Hand on her forehead and head down out of embarrassment. She got to her room without anymore incidents, thank goodness, and sat down and tried not to stew in her own hurt. It shouldn't mean that much. It wasn't like they were friends, she can't expect Alyssa to go out of her way to help her. Or just say thank you.

Right? Kate sighed and laid facedown on her bed; she could contemplate whether or not it was her right to be expecting some type of thanks later. A nap would help her aching forehead. 

Sometime later, when Kate was half-asleep, she realized that her notebook was still outside and kind of wanted to cry dramatically. She wasn't going back to get it right then, that's for certain. Hopefully it'll still be there tomorrow. Kate was asleep and drooling all over her pillow soon after.

Several loud knocks at her door woke her up. Kate blinked tiredly then sat up. Who could that be? She checked the time on her phone. 1:34am! It couldn't be Max. She was in bed by 10, usually. Not that Kate paid attention to things like that. 

The knocking continued. Kate bit her lip, standing up after a moment. She walked to the door, hesitantly opening it. The last person she expected to be at the door was Alyssa. 

But there she was, hands behind her back, for some reason. Kate didn't know what to say so she settled for staring in confusion. 

"....Hey." Alyssa mumbled.

"Hi?" It sounded like more of a question. 

"I'm sorry," She continued rather awkwardly. "About...what happened earlier."

Before Kate could reply, she held up something. It was her notebook! How did she-

"I heard Victoria mention how someone left their notebook outside." Alyssa explained. Although Victoria probably said it in a more insulting way. "And I remembered that you didn't take yours when you got up, so," She trailed off with that. Kate was stunned. She went and got her notebook? Then she realized something.

"It's 1am!" She blurted out, much too loudly. "Students aren't allowed out of the dorms after nine!"

"Yeah, I know." Alyssa stated. "I went outside anyway and got it."

"But why?" Kate asked, eyebrows scrunched in bafflement. It wasn't like she had to do that. An apology would be more than enough. 

"Because you took a ball to the face for me, why else?" She scoffed. 

"O-oh."

Alyssa was a very blunt person, Kate had come to realize. She finally took the notebook from Alyssa, who'd been holding it out to her for the past minute and a half. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it, Alyssa." Kate said sincerely.

"Don't mention it."

It was silent after that. Neither of them really knew what to say. Kate, who's eyes had previously been trained on the ground, chanced a glance up at her and found her staring. She didn't avert her eyes once Kate noticed, either. Maybe there was something on her face?

"Well, I should probably go back to bed..." Kate started awkwardly. "If you don't mind."

"No, I don't." Alyssa answered. "But I have one last thing I need to say."

"Hm?"

"My phone number's on the front page." Alyssa's face was getting as red as it had been back at the table with the jocks. "I swear I didn't snoop or anything."

Kate's confusion must've showed, because she continued. "In case you ever wanna talk, or roleplay if you're into that kind of thing."

Kate didn't know what roleplay was, but didn't bother asking. 

"Oh.....Well, thank you." Were you supposed to thank someone for their phone number? "I should really be getting back to bed though. I'll talk to you soon, Alyssa."

Before she could blink, arms were wrapped around her back in a rather enthusiastic hug. Kate returned the hug out of politeness. She was still completely flabbergasted. 

"Bye, Kate." And just like that, Alyssa was walking away. Kate was left standing at her door and staring dumbly. 

What just happened? Was this a fever dream from getting hit in the face by a football? Wait, that didn't cause fevers, what was she thinking? Looks like....whatever just happened, had really happened. Well. That was strange, to say the least. She was thankful though. Extremely.

Kate rubbed her eyes, closed the door, and promptly thought about the encounter for two hours before passing out at 4am. She was woken up for the second time, this time by her annoying alarm, at 6am. 2 hours of sleep. 

Fantastic. The encounter with Alyssa was pushed to the back of her mind and replaced by tiredness and utter hatred for having to get up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'''''D
> 
> Alyssa would totally be into rping lets be real. 
> 
> smutroleplaying-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got the idea of drunk Vic from Save_The_Fox!! brilliant tbh
> 
> This almost went in several directions; Vic being a funny and sloppy af drunk or being entirely serious and angst filled D: i kind of went somewhere in the middle i think

Kate Marsh was really looking forward to a calm night of relaxing. Maybe light one of those lovely scented candles Max gave her -it wasn't even her birthday or anything, Max really was too sweet- and and sit down to do her usual Bible reading she did before bed. Though for the past few nights, she'd been too tired to even get into pajamas and just fell asleep on top of her still-made bed. Exams really made you exhausted.

But now she fully planned to let her hair down (literally and figuratively) and bask in the rare relaxation. She deserved it, right? Right.

And so, with a small smile, she took the two hair bands she used to keep her thick and troublesome hair in a bun for the entire day. It fell, in messy half-hearted ringlets, reaching just below her chest. It was more hassle than it was worth, if she was honest, but her mother would pitch a fit if she cut it. The annoying length got to live another day.

Next, her PJ's. After putting on her turqouise pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt, she walked over to her bed to sit down and finally rela- 

Several loud knocks suddenly pounded at her door. And so her plans of relaxation were gone. Who could that be? Max was her first guess, but she'd said something about spending the night with her friend earlier. Maybe Alyssa again? She'd only visited her room this late once, though....

Holding back a sigh, Kate reluctantly walked to the door and opened it. 

Victoria Chase stood there.

Kate's jaw nearly dropped in surprise. Victoria stared down at her. Her glare was barely there, which was....unusual. Actually, a lot seemed off.

Her posture wasn't nearly as perfect as it always was; she was even slouching slightly. Her clothes were disheveled just a bit, but it was easily noticeable considering how neat they usually were. Chancing a glance at her face, Kate was unnerved to see her eyes half-lidded. Wait a second....could Victoria be....

"I'm drunk." Well, guess that answers that question.

Kate resisted the urge to close the door. Sober Victoria Chase was pretty hard to be around, but _intoxicated_ Victoria Chase sounded awful. _Highly_ intoxicated Victoria Chase, if the slur in her voice was anything to go by. 

"O-okay?" Kate stuttered out a meek reply. How does she deal with this? What would Max do, in this situation?

Probably just slam the door in Victoria's face. 

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Her words didn't have nearly as much venom or poise in them like they usually did. She was drunk, though, so that was most likely why.

"Um," She stepped aside and opened the door wider. Did she really even have a choice? 

Victoria walked in before she could verbally invite her in and Kate tried not to feel self-conscious of her room. Victoria wasted no time sitting on her bed, assessing her room with a judgemental eye. If she was being tested, Kate had a feeling that she failed. Her room was plain and the decor mostly consisted of family photos and religious knick knacks. Probably not up to par with Victoria's idea of proper room decoration.

She didn't comment on it though, surprisingly, and instead patted the space next to her. Kate reluctantly took the hint and sat down. Kate's honestly never felt so awkward and out of place in her own room.

"You know," Victoria broke the silence. Kate braced herself for the dreaded insults. "I don't know why I like you."

Kate was rightfully stunned. Victoria didn't despise her? Quite hard to believe, but she didn't voice her doubts. Instead, she opted for avoiding Victoria's gaze like she had been for the past ten minutes.

"I mean, yeah, you are pretty hot," What. "In a catholic-schoolgirl creepy fetish kind of way, but I've seen hotter."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"And you probably hate gays or anything vaguely homosexual with every fiber of your dorky little being-" 

"I don't." Kate interrupted and then immediately regretted it.

"What?"

"I don't," Kate wrung her hands nervously in her lap. "hate homosexuals, I mean. I think that everyone should be equal, and, um, it's kind of rude to assume that just because I'm a Christian that I dislike gay people....But the point I'm trying to make is that I'm fine with every sexuality and it doesn't actually say anything in the bible about them going to hell, I've read every scripture and know it by heart, so I'd know if it did. Say something about them, I mean, and, and-"

When Kate did get up the nerve to speak, she did tend to ramble.

"Slow the fuck down." Victoria reached out and grabbed her hand that she'd been tugging at her hair nervously with. Kate cut off her babble. Victoria didn't let go of her hand though. 

"You remind me of a rabbit." Victoria casually said like she wasn't holding Kate's hand and leaning in way too close. "Really scared and jittery all the time."

"That's nice, I guess...?"

"I hate rabbits." 

Kate thought about excusing herself to the restroom and texting Max to come save her. What would she even say? "Max, help! Victoria Chase is drunk and she's holding my hand! I'm so scared!!!" Max would probably laugh and say she was on her own. 

"But I like you." Victoria was leaning almost completely on her at this point. Kate caught an unpleasant whiff of her breath, and resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose. Alcohol smelled awful. Victoria squeezed her hand. "You're religious as fuck, have a terrible taste in fashion and room decor, and stutter at _everything_....and yet I kind of want to kiss you right now."

And then Victoria was leaning closer, until their faces were barely six inches apart. Several alarms were ringing frantically in Kate's head. Victoria's hand was still latched onto hers, and Kate felt her breath on her lips before her mind promptly screamed _"NOPE"_ and she shook her hand out of Victoria's grip and pushed her away. 

Victoria look crushed for a split second before her face twisted in anger. Kate couldn't help but feel a little guilty despite herself. 

Victoria abruptly rose from her bed, not steady in the slightest, and walked to Kate's door.

"I should've known you'd react this way." Victoria's facial expression was more sad than angry, but she tried not to let it show. "I guess this is my fault. You're too busy being up Caulfield's ass to actually notice anyone else. I'll remember this, Marsh."

She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Kate winced. 

It sounded like a threat, but Kate wasn't as worried about it as she was about being kissed moments before. It was most likely just the ramblings of a drunk person. Glancing at the time on her phone, Kate held back the urge to whine like a child. 11PM already. She had to be awake at 6AM, so she'd have to go to sleep right now if she didn't want to be irritable and tired all day tomorrow. 

Guess she could tearfully kiss her planned relaxation time goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Prescott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING: some noncon in this chap. Not very graphic, nor does it go far at all but please please if you're sensitive at all to things like these then don't read please <3333
> 
> aahh this was a trip and a half to write if you couldnt tell by how long it took me to update, hehe :') but its finally here! (。･д･)ﾉﾞ

Kate was more than ready to be done with school for the day. Partially because it was a Friday, and most students were ready to be done for the week. But mostly because she and Max were going for tea almost right after school. 

It was a weekly thing that they did, mostly just to catch up on the things they hadn't talked about during the week (They texted pretty often, though they shared only two classes.) It was really exciting and something to help her get through the week. Seeing Max and just sitting down to talk. The tea was nice too, but it's definitely not the main reason Kate loved their weekly get-togethers. 

Kate sighed and looked down at her notebook. She'd subconsciously started doodling all over the page in the middle of her notes. She erased the doodles and attempted to listen to Mr. Jefferson's lecture. Her attention span wasn't very long, however, because she was lost again about three minutes later.

She almost cheered when the shrill, unpleasant sound of the bell finally came and made half the students jump like it always did. She began packing, standing up after she was done. Most of the students had already run out by now, desperate to be done for the weekend. Kate couldn't blame them. 

She flinched instinctively when a hand landed on her shoulder and turned around to see who the culprit was. 

"Hi, Kate!" It was only Max. Kate relaxed, feeling a little sheepish at her fidgeting just from something silly like that. 

"Hey, Max." She gave a small smile, and Max's playful grin widened a touch. She was really pretty, especially when she smiled, Kate couldn't help but think. "Ready to go to tea?"

"You know it." Max nudged her side. "Don't you need to get your assignment though?"

"What assignment?" Kate didn't remember an assignment...

"The one Mr. Jefferson was just talking about, don't you remember?"

"Um." Kate didn't, because she hadn't been paying a lick of attention. "It must've slipped my mind."

"Oh, really?" Max said, a teasing edge to her voice. "Are you sure you just weren't paying attention?"

"I admit nothing." Kate attempted to joke. "But you go ahead and get ready, I'll meet you at the dorms, okay?"

"Alright." Max said, "The papers you'll need are on his desk, by the way."

Kate hummed, and with a wave, Max was out of the classroom and Kate was alone. It was kind of strange to be completely alone in a place that's usually full of students. Kate shook off the weird feeling and put her bag around her shoulders, walking over to Mr. Jefferson's desk. Resisting the urge to be incredibly nosy and look through the various papers he had on his desk, her hand closed around the assignment she had no clue was about. Max would probably explain it though, so she didn't worry. 

The sound of the classroom door closing made her eyes widen. Kate turned around.

Nathan Prescott's icy glare was there to greet her. She didn't talk to him, Max had told her of him randomly going on rants and threatening students, and she seemed very serious when she told Kate to avoid angering him, or even talking to him if possible. Kate secretly thought that avoiding him entirely was a little mean, but now that she looked at him, saw the way his fists clenched and unclenched, how hard he was glaring, she realized how right Max might've been about wanting to avoid him.

"Hi, Nathan," She tried to not sound as nervous as she felt. "Could you please o-open that door? I need to meet a friend."

"You don't have friends." He all but _snarled._ "You're not leaving 'till you explain what you did to Tori."

Tori? Kate thought frantically about who Tori was and what she could've possibly done to make Nathan so mad, before it hit her. Victoria.

"I-" She fumbled to say something, anything. "I didn't, I- I didn't mean-"

"She told me about how you," He interrupted her. "Miss fuckin' high and mighty, were a total bitch to her when she was being nice."

As he talked, he took a step forward, and then another. Kate could feel her breathing quicken. 

"She liked you, Marsh." He hissed, "I really don't know why, but she did. And you rejected her. Victoria Chase, the most popular girl in school. Her shoes are worth more than you."

Kate didn't answer, eyes quickly looking around for an escape route. Unless she wanted to jump out the window, there wasn't one. 

"Do you think you're too good for her, huh, bitch?" He was barely five feet away now. "Or is it because of your dumbass religion? Spoiler alert, we all die and there's no god to fucking save us from it."

She could see him shaking now. He was so furious that he literally couldn't contain himself. Kate felt very close to a panic attack.

"N-no-" Kate took a deep, shuddering breath. "I- I just-...I didn't feel that way about her-"

"Oh, really?" His eyes gleamed then, like he'd just gotten an idea. He closed the meager distance between them and grabbed Kate by the shoulders so hard she knew it'd bruise. "What, are you saving yourself for marriage? Well, unless you have a preacher somewhere in this room, that's not gonna happen."

Kate stared up at him, eyes wide, and it took her a moment for what he said to sink in. He...he couldn't be implying...

"You're not exactly the type of bitch I'd fuck, but ya look like you need some breaking in." He grinned, and Kate felt her blood run cold. She started struggling then, trying her best to push him away. "Maybe then you'll learn your place."

"Pl-please, don't..." She whimpered. He pushed her into the far wall, by the windows. _Someone has to be able to see what's happening,_ Kate thought, on the very urge of fainting. He ripped the side of her blouse, and it hung off her. The only thing that covered her torso was a thin camisole and a bra. His hand was grabbing at her neck to hold her down, keep her submissive, and it made her eyes water and chest hurt. She reached out, like a desperate and scared cat, and tried to rake her hand across his face, at least scratch him and _please god stop it_. His other hand that wasn't pinning her to the wall by her throat tried to pull her camisole up. She screamed. 

"Shut the fuck _up,_ bitch," He growled, breath hot and rancid by her ear. "Before I really hurt you."

She tried to think about ways to just make him get away from her, anything, so she wouldn't have to feel his hand squeezing her throat, try to get him to stop pulling up her top. Then, suddenly, she got an idea. If she couldn't get away fast, though, he'd probably do more than rape her. 

Before Kate could back out because of fear, she kicked, as hard as she could, and hit Nathan Prescott right in the crotch.

His hand stilled on her neck, before falling completely to protect the place no boy would like to be hit. He groaned, and his other hand on her top loosened. This was her chance! She brought her arm up, and slammed it into his face with all the strength she had, plus a healthy dose of adrenline. He stumbled backward and she ran. She felt the happiest she could be in a situation like this. She was getting away! Kate could go tell a teacher and he'd be expelled and--

She fell.

Right before she could open the door, she stumbled and banged her head a desk because of course she did. Nothing could ever be simple, even in situations like this. She was dizzy, and disorientated, but she still saw Nathan Prescott stalk toward her with the angriest, most hateful expression she's ever seen. She crawled backward, as far as she could, until her back hit the wall. 

"You..." He was feet away. "Fucking..."

She was hypervenilating now, looking for escape options like a scared animal. 

"Bitch..." He was wheezing slightly, either out of rage or pain. Kate put her shaking hands over her head to try to protect herself. Just as his hand grabbed a fist full of her hair, the loud sound of the door being opened so hard it banged against the wall made him let go out of surprise. He turned around to face whoever it was, blocking Kate's view of her savior, and was immediately hit square in the face with a hardback chemistry textbook. Kate watched with wide eyes as he stumbled back and fell down. Kate's gaze went from Nathan, up to the person who saved her.

Max stood at the door and the glare she was giving Nathan was worse than the one he'd been giving Kate. Much worse.

"Kate, holy shit-" Max says when she rips her eyes away from Nathan. She runs over to Kate, reaching down to help her up. "Are you alright? No, don't answer that, it's a stupid fucking question, of course you aren't-" Max cuts off her own rambling when she notices Kate's ripped top, how her camisole was bunched up just above her bellybutton. "Wait...did he...?"

Kate didn't meet her eyes. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt something wet run down her cheek. Max'c concerned expression became blank, then something else that Kate could only call pure rage. She turned to Nathan, who was still on the ground cradling his face, and mercilessly kicked him, right on his stomach. He doubled over with a curse, but Max didn't let up. She did it again, but this time it was aimed at his vulnerable throat. 

"What-" Another kick to the shoulder. "The _fuck_ -" A clenched fist aimed at the eye. "is wrong with you, you fucking rapist-" Nathan was on his back now, using his hands to shield his bruised face.

"T-the bitch wanted it!" He insisted, even as he cowered like the pathetic person he was. He barely had time to get his words out before Max _stomped_ on his face. And did it again. And again.

"No she fucking didn't, you psycho!" Max snarled, not stopping at all with the beating. "You think this is a joke? You think you can get away with this, huh? Spoiled little rich kid can't get disciplined, right? Wrong. You tried to RAPE Kate, motherfucker! Expulsion won't be the only thing you get!" She places one last well-timed kick and then steps back. Kate stares down at his shaking body with wide, blank eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') yeah ik i take forever to update and then i come back with this angsty fuckery
> 
> but ay! next (prolly last) chap will be pure fluff :DD
> 
> also, why didn't anyone hear kate and nathan? idk tbh :'D SORRY MAYBE THE HALLS WERE CLEARED IM TIRED ASF RN
> 
> (but also! jic people were wondering: vic didnt TELL him to go and do anything to kate. she was prolly still drunk when she called him to complain about kate rejecting her and well...he took it way too far as you can see. im not saying vic doesnt deserve a good kick to the face for telling something like that to nathan, whos p fuckin unstable at times, but still. she did NOT tell him to go after her. and also- i dont hate nathan at all, he was just the easiest to write doing something like this :') srry nathan)

**Author's Note:**

> It's shitty, half-baked and a little dumb, but its something


End file.
